This invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners and more Particularly to a vacuum cleaner having dual vacuum chambers.
Vacuum cleaners typically comprise a single housing or cannister to which is connected a single vacuum hose. This arrangement is satisfactory for many uses of the vacuum cleaner. However, a vacuum cleaner capable of handling only a single hose results in inefficiencies in certain applications such as for coin operated vacuum cleaners of the type at a commercial car wash. Because each vacuum cleaner can service only one vehicle at a time, several separate vacuum cleaners are required to service all of the vehicles requiring vacuuming. Moreover, these vacuum cleaners must be spaced apart a significant distance, because of the size of the vehicles, and a separate concrete island must be poured to support the vacuum cleaner. Frequently, particularly in metropolitan areas, it is economically infeasible to operate a car wash on a relatively large tract of land. In addition, each separate vacuum cleaner purchased represents a significant investment of capital for the car wash owner.